


Наваждение

by TheonM



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonM/pseuds/TheonM
Summary: Желание переспать с Биллом стало для Джеймса чем-то сродни наваждению.
Relationships: Bill Hader/James Ransone
Kudos: 4





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор тупой и запутался в оформлении. Прошу не кидаться за это тапками.

⁃ Слушай, тут есть небольшое кафе неподалёку. Ходил туда пару дней назад. Народу мало. Может, хочешь со мной? - Джеймс выжидающе посмотрел на Билла. Тот глянул на других актеров, потом опять на Джеймса и кивнул. Мол, веди.  
Съемки начались недели две назад. Как обычно, процесс был не самым лёгким и единственное, чего хотелось после целого дня, наполненного чужой жизнью, это лечь и отрубиться нахрен. Наверное, Джеймс так и сделал бы, но ему не давала покоя одна вещь. Он видел, что с Биллом что-то не то. То ли он всегда был таким тихим, то ли были тяжелые времена.  
До кафе они дошли молча. Билл даже не смотрел на Джеймса, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги. Весь его вид и поведение говорили о том, что он не хочет быть тут. Однако всё равно шёл.  
⁃ Выкладывай.  
Джеймс положил руки на стол и посмотрел прямо на Билла. Тот даже не вздрогнул, разве что проводил уходящую официантку взглядом.  
⁃ Что выкладывать?  
⁃ Почему такой хмурый.  
⁃ Я не хмурый, вполне себе...  
⁃ Не неси херню. Я знаю, как выглядят люди, когда им хуево. А ещё я знаю, как они умеют это скрывать. - Джеймс не сводил взгляда с Билла. Тот всё ещё смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
⁃ И откуда ты это знаешь, умник? - Билл, наконец, посмотрел на Джеймса, склонив голову набок.  
⁃ Ну... типа бывшие героиновые наркоманы становятся очень внимательными, если не склеивают ласты от передоза.  
Джеймс улыбнулся, видя, как крайне скептическое выражение лица Билла сменяется на удивленное, а потом на сочувствующее.  
⁃ В смысле?  
⁃ В прямом. Несколько лет назад я сидел на героине и прекрасно знаю, что такое тяжелые времена. Поэтому - выкладывай.  
Хейдер мялся. В глазах виднелась борьба желания поделиться с желанием молчать. Официантка принесла заказ: два пива и стейки, оставила приборы и тут же скрылась в полумраке.  
Б илл взял пиво, отпил глоток и поставил стакан на место, но не отпустил его, крутя в руке.  
⁃ Я развёлся. Документы подал еще в конце того года, но решение приняли буквально на днях. То есть, официально я теперь одинок и... возможно, буду испытывать меньше вины за то, что не вижусь со своими детьми. - Он снова сделал пару глотков и посмотрел Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Типа: услышал, что хотел? Будешь пытаться помочь, психолог хуев?  
⁃ Ну, херня случается. Если бывшая адекватная, то всё будет без изменений, разве что в стрип клубы будешь ходить без чувства вины, - при этом Джеймс даже не улыбался. Он знал, как тяжело терять близких, особенно если это твоя вина и ты полностью отдаёшь себе в этом отчёт. Он мог только предполагать, чего стоило подобное решение и как тяжело не видеть собственных детей столько времени. Факт своего отцовства в голове у него еще не отложился полностью.  
Он ожидал, что Билл его пошлет, но неожиданно тот рассмеялся, закрывая лицо руками. Причём это был не нервный смех, а искренний, будто над шуткой. И Джеймс мог заметить, когда Билл убрал руки, как от смеха преобразилось лицо собеседника. Тот будто стал моложе и даже симпатичней.  
⁃ Да. Обычно было очень стыдно, когда совал деньги в трусики. «Я ведь мог отвезти девочек в Диснейленд на эту штуку» - сказал Билл более низким голосом, и скорчив странную рожицу.  
Джеймс хмыкнул и, отпив пару глотков, принялся за стейк. Несмотря на хорошую кухню на съемках, есть хотелось неимоверно. Наверное, просто сказывалась усталость.  
Какое-то время они оба были заняты едой. Джеймс чувствовал на себе взгляд Билла, но старался на него не реагировать. В принципе, эту встречу можно было бы использовать как ещё один повод узнать друг друга. В конце концов, им надо сыграть близких друзей, а Биллу так вообще отыгрывать влюблённого.  
⁃ Как думаешь, Эдди знал о чувствах Ричи?  
Джеймс замер, не донеся стакан до губ, и задумался. Они о чём-то похожем говорили с Джеком и пришли ко мнению, что да, знал. Однако причину того, почему он не сказал, оба придумать не смогли.  
⁃ Скорее всего. Типа... знаешь, о таком сложно не догадаться. Нельзя такое поведение принимать как должное. Эдди не дурак. Правда, я думаю, маленькому Эдди было проще с этим смириться.  
Билл кивнул.  
⁃ Я когда сценарий читал, понимал, что будет очень тяжело, особенно в конце. И не знаю, выдержу ли это... учитывая, как всё навалилось. Я просто... это должно быть так больно не иметь возможности сказать о своих чувствах, а потом видеть, как любовь всей твоей жизни умирает у тебя на глазах... - Билл выдохнул, одним глотком допил пиво и выжидающе посмотрел на Джеймса.  
⁃ Можем сыграть альтернативную концовку с тобой, где Эдди выживает и едет к Ричи с кольцом.  
Оба посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись в голос. Джеймс чувствовал, что Биллу стало легче. Он даже будто помолодел на пару лет. Что ж, свою миссию он выполнил, и это радовало.  
⁃ Идём спать, а? А то я с ног валюсь. Спасибо за... спасибо. Тут классно, - Билл подозвал официантку, расплатился и пошёл к выходу, периодически кидая взгляды на идущего чуть позади Джеймса. Тот улыбался.  
Следующие дни они общались уже более активно. Да, Билл всё ещё был немного загруженный, но выглядел, да и вёл себя, более открыто. Джеймса это успокаивало. Он даже не думал, что чужое спокойствие принесёт ему такое удовольствие.  
Спустя еще пару дней, Билл подошёл сам. На съемках случился какой-то коллапс, все расслабленно сидели или спали, где могли. Джеймс тоже планировал вздремнуть, но когда плеча коснулась чужая рука, чуть не подскочил от неожиданности.  
⁃ Как насчёт кафе?  
⁃ Только за, но в этот раз плачу я.  
Билл улыбнулся.  
⁃ Я что, не могу ухаживать за своим крашем? Эдди, ты иногда бываешь такой вредный!  
Джеймс засмеялся в голос. Особенно смешно это было, учитывая, что они оставались в костюмах персонажей.  
⁃ Ладно, придурок, можешь. Только никаких шуток про мамаш!  
⁃ Не могу обещать! - Билл хотел сказать ещё что-то, но неполадку устранили и их попросили вернуться на свои места.  
Дальше съемки шли без сбоев. Однако даже такая небольшая заминка повлияла на настрой, график и заканчивали снимать уже за полночь. Это ещё не говоря о том, чтобы отдать реквизит. Короче, освободились ближе к двум. Джеймс даже не был уверен, что кафе работает, но почему-то ждал Билла. Хотя бы просто поболтать.  
⁃ Пока ты тут ждал без дела, я, не без труда, нагуглил бар. Остальное уже закрылось. Если все в силе, то можем пойти.  
⁃ Не без труда? - Джеймс посмотрел на телефон Билла. Телефон как телефон. Не кнопочный вроде.  
⁃ Не фанат техники, - Билл как-то виновато улыбнулся и пошёл по направлению к бару. - Ты со мной?  
⁃ А чего б и нет?  
Они шли, по дороге обсуждая каково это сниматься, каково вообще быть актером. Почему они начали этим заниматься. Джеймса даже немного накрыла ностальгия. Быть актером ему нравилось. Это помогало самому решать какие-то проблемы, потому что ты видел их будто со стороны. Плюс ко всему это помогало отвлечься от внутренних демонов.  
Билл устроился за самым дальним столиком. Тут уже был не полумрак, а самая настоящая темень. И, наверное, оно было к лучшему. Сейчас хотелось побыть в немного более уединенной обстановке.  
⁃ Может, это не мое дело, но... ты говорил тогда про наркотики.  
Губы Джеймса дернулись в кривой усмешке. То, что он рассказал, лишь малая толика того, что было.  
⁃ Да не. Я типа этого не скрываю.  
Джеймс боялся, что Билл спросит почему он начал принимать, обычно всех это интересует. Он нервно вцепился в стакан, стараясь изо всех сил не показывать напряжение.  
⁃ И как долго?  
⁃ Достаточно, чтобы понять, что скоро откину копыта. Ну или меня убьют за долги, - нервный смешок всё-таки вылетел из его губ. Джеймс провёл по ним языком, смачивая слюной, и залпом допил стакан. Подозвал официантку и попросил виски.  
Билл молча смотрел на собеседника, периодически ковыряя вилкой содержимое тарелки. Кажется он взял овощной салат и курицу барбекю. На вкус было средне.  
Джеймс заговорил только после того, как залпом выпил виски.  
⁃ Я пару лет сидел на них. Началось всё с наркоты полегче, как обычно. А потом... потом «здравствуй, мистер героин».  
⁃ Почему слез?  
⁃ Хватило мозгов проснуться утром и понять, что я скоро сдохну. Пришлось что-то предпринять. Такое себе, 0 из 10, не советую, - Джеймс снова подозвал официантку и попросил повторить заказ. Билл, немного подумав, тоже попросил виски.  
⁃ Мы завтра хоть встанем? - Хейдер с сомнением оглядел Джеймса. Тот ещё не был пьян, чтобы сомневаться в его способности подняться на съемки.  
⁃ Конечно. Только придётся лицо подержать в холодной воде, а то может опухнуть.  
Билл как-то странно улыбнулся и продолжил есть, предполагая, что это будет неплохим решением.  
Легкое настроение Джеймса улетучилось мгновенно. Он не думал, что такой в принципе невинный вопрос, всколыхнёт всё произошедшее с ним дерьмо. Билл ведь просто хотел узнать. Даже не спросил что привело к этому.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Джеймс делал вид, что ест свой ростбиф, Билл доедал остатки салата. К счастью, темнота сглаживала неловкость происходящего.  
⁃ Вообще мне ещё Алекс помог. Точнее, я уже начал лечение, а он окончательно помог.  
⁃ Алекс?  
⁃ Брат Билла. Александр. Мы с ним снимались в сериале. Не сказать, что сильно подружились, но было несколько разговоров. И я понял, что всё делаю правильно. Знаешь, это сложнее, чем кажется. Если вообще кажется.  
Хейдер хмыкнул. Отпил виски и отодвинул пустую тарелку. Он почти не видел лица Джеймса толком, поэтому угадать настроение было тяжело. Однако в самой атмосфере царило напряжение. Возможно, он зря задавал эти вопросы. Только вот они очень помогали отвлечься от происходящего в своей жизни. Наверное, это было жестоко.  
⁃ Думаю, это очень тяжело. Иначе бы не было этих всех групп поддержки и прочее. Одному с этим тяжело бороться.  
⁃ Да, очень. - Джеймс подозвал официантку и попросил принести четыре стакана виски.  
⁃ Не многовато ли?  
⁃ Это последние. Допьём их и спать. Или ты переживаешь, Ричи, что я не дойду? - Джеймс улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. Сейчас его немного отпустило. В этом очень помогал алкоголь, но увлекаться им было тоже опасно. Не только из-за того, что завтра съемки, а вообще. Зависимость зависимостью не выбьешь.  
⁃ Донесу тебя на руках, Эддичка, - Билл улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с почти нетронутой тарелки Джеймса. Сегодня они практически не ели. Только в тот момент, когда накрылось освещение. Дальше было не до этого. Ему хотелось взять чужую вилку и просто заставить хотя бы немного поесть. Правда это было бы, наверное, совсем нагло.  
⁃ А спину не надорвешь?  
Когда официантка принесла заказанный виски, Джеймс взял стакан и перелил содержимое в другой. Повторил. У них получилось две двойные порции.  
⁃ Думаю, ты слишком маленький, чтоб я мог надорвать спину. Не переживай, медвежонок.  
Билл немного нервно улыбнулся. Он уже жалел, что вообще поднял эту тему с наркотиками.  
⁃ Маленький? Да я дюйма на три ниже тебя! И всего на пару фунтов меньше. Не переоценивай свои возможности, - Джеймс все-таки взял вилку (Билл слишком громко и слишком облегченно выдохнул), съел пару кусков и взял стакан.  
⁃ Что ж, предлагаю выпить за неудачников, хоть и других здесь нет. Видимо… - Джеймс расслабленно улыбнулся, будто общество других актеров напрягало его, - это можно считать свиданием. В любом случае, за неудачников. Думаю, по жизни нас тоже можно так назвать.  
Билл хохотнул, взял свой бокал и отпил немного. Может он слишком себя накручивал, может просто слишком много всего произошло за последнее время, но именно сейчас он почувствовал спокойствие и какое-то умиротворение, каких не чувствовал давно.  
⁃ То есть, ты был знаком с Биллом до съемок? Или как?  
⁃ Не, вообще нет. Он тогда… только начинал карьеру. Алекс просто как-то упомянул, что у него есть младший брат и всё. Я ж говорю, у нас просто была пара разговоров. Очень смутно помню это время… - Джеймс виновато опустил глаза.  
Период съемок «Поколения убийц» он и правда помнил смутно, но не из-за проблем с наркотиками, а просто потому что сосредоточился на том, что надо было выползать из этой ямы.  
Билл опять почувствовал себя неловко. Создавалось впечатление, что он щипцами вытаскивает нечто очень личное.  
⁃ А почему ты вообще начал принимать наркотики? - выпалив это, Билл сразу пожалел о сказанном. Нет, это слишком личный и слишком грубый вопрос. Он не хотел же этого знать.  
Джеймс молчал. Молчал слишком долго, и на мгновение Биллу показалось, что вопрос он задал у себя в воображении, а тут - в реальности - просто повисла неловкая пауза. Однако Рэнсон взял стакан, влил в себя его содержимое и, поставив обратно, поднял мрачный взгляд на Билла. Того аж передернуло. До конца невозможно было понять сыграло ли свою роль освещение или еще чего, но и без того темные глаза Джеймса стали еще темнее. Билл поежился.

⁃ Можешь не отве-  
⁃ Меня насиловали в детстве… я… - Джеймс, не обращая внимания на сопротивление Билла, взял его стакан и выпил виски оттуда. Рука дрогнула. - Я был достаточно взрослым, чтоб это запомнить и не списывать на глюки или прочую херню. Понимаешь?  
Билл отрицательно мотнул головой. Он не понимал, вообще не понимал, потому что такого с ним не случалось. Он мог только сопереживать. И, черт возьми, он именно это и будет делать.  
⁃ Конечно, когда я был моложе логичным выходом показались наркотики. Психотерапия? Да нахуй ее! Это всё для неудачников, которые не могут справиться сами. А я ж типа сильный, я смогу. И почему бы не попробовать вон ту травку или белый порошок? О, у тебя есть что-то интереснее? Да, конечно, я всегда открыт для чего-то нового, - Джеймс резко остановился и посмотрел на Билла. Тот выглядел напуганным и слишком напряженным.  
⁃ Хотя, зачем тебе это знать? Это уже не исправить, а я нашел способы выбраться из всего произошедшего дерьма. Всё в норме. И у тебя тоже будет в норме. По крайней мере, твои дети и бывшая жена живы, значит, ты сможешь с ними общаться. Не бери в голову, - Джеймс подозвал официантку, одновременно пресекая попытки Билла достать свой кошелек. Он расплатился, оставил чуть больше, чем надо, чаевых, и встал. Его немного шатало.  
⁃ Тебе помочь?  
Джеймс сделал пару шагов, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он дойти самостоятельно. Наверное, стоило согласиться на помощь.  
⁃ Да, было бы неплохо. И завтра еще ледяной воды принести.  
Билл засмеялся, но как-то слишком тихо и нервно. Закинув руку Джеймса себе на плечо, он аккуратно обхватил его за талию и пошел к выходу.

  
На следующий день понадобилась не только ледяная вода, но еще и аспирин. Увидев Джеймса на площадке, Билл почувствовал укол совести, но постарался быстро успокоиться. К счастью, сегодня у них почти не было совместных сцен, иначе бы Хейдер просто не понимал, как себя вести. Не каждый день коллега по фильму тебе говорит, что его насиловали, когда он был маленьким ребенком.  
Однако Джеймс вел себя как обычно. Казалось, будто вчера вообще ничего не произошло. Ну напился, ну сказал лишнего. Ничто не могло поколебать его уверенность в себе.  
В принципе, так оно и было. Джеймс и раньше сталкивался с такими вопросами, особенно в интернете, и тогда срывы были намного хуже, чем пара лишних стаканчиков виски. Иногда, когда задевало слишком сильно, он вообще мог начать громить вещи. А похмелье? Похмелье это мелочи.  
Хотя одна вещь его все-таки смущала. Билл правда хотел знать. И не просто для того, чтобы знать, он… сочувствовал. По-настоящему. Джеймс сам не понимал, как почувствовал это, но он знал, что это правда. Почему-то от этого на душе становилось намного легче.  
Последующие пару дней они снова почти не пересекались. Казалось, что Билл просто избегал общества Джеймса. Он даже начал думать, что произошедшее в баре было лишь игрой воображение, и даже немного расстроился. Однако ошибался.  
Билл подошел к Джеймсу сам.  
⁃ У нас завтра будет сцена. Не сказать, что Ричи от нее в восторге, но… я хотел бы попробовать ее отрепетировать. Ты не против?  
Джеймс пожал плечами. Он знал, о какой сцене говорит Билл, знал, что она вымотает им нервы подчистую, и, откровенно говоря, не хотел лишний раз с ней связываться. Однако предложение было хорошим. Без репетиции вдвоем или в компании они эту сцену не снимут. И раз за разом она будет выворачивать их наизнанку.  
⁃ Не против. Только… не уверен, что это хорошо закончится.  
⁃ Я тоже, но лучше уж прорыдаться сразу, а не на съемках.  
⁃ Угу. Когда?  
⁃ Я зайду.  
⁃ Окей.  
После Билл сразу ушел. Джеймс проводил его нечитаемым взглядом, пытаясь понять, хорошо ли он сделал, что согласился.  
С другой стороны, Билл был прав. С помощью репетиции они будут хотя бы частично готовы.  
Вечером Джеймс ходил по номеру из угла в угол. Почему-то он сильно нервничал. Настолько, что кончики пальцев покалывало. Возможно, это рвался наружу Эдди, силясь хоть как-то изменить ход событий, чтоб не было так больно. Возможно, Джеймс просто нервничал из-за того что не знал, как себя вести с Биллом после того диалога. Новые знания явно сбили коллегу с толка. Джеймс этого не хотел. Если сам он научился справляться с произошедшим, то для тех, кто не сталкивался с подобным, это шок.  
Джеймс замер где-то возле кресла, закусив ноготь на большом пальце. Ему нужно расслабиться. Иначе это всё испортит.  
Билл стоял перед дверью, не решаясь постучать. Он слышал, как Джеймс ходит по номеру, а сам стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. К счастью, коридор был пустым. Разве что прошла уборщица.  
Билл неуверенно огляделся, выдохнул и наконец постучал. Внутри всё замерло в ожидании. Джеймс открыл почти сразу. Волосы у него были растрепаны, и это странным образом ему шло. Джеймс вообще имел странное свойство сочетать в себе вполне милую внешность и не то, чтобы дерзкое поведение, но довольно резкое.  
⁃ Проходи. Правда, тут срач, но не думаю, что это помешает.  
⁃ Вообще не помешает. Всё нормально, - Билл, не спросив разрешения, сел в кресло. Джеймс остался стоять и теперь смотрел на собеседника сверху вниз.  
Пару минут оба молчали и просто изучали друг друга взглядами, будто видели впервые. Только сейчас оба заметили тёмные круги, залёгшие под глазами и морщины в уголках глаз. Съемки были выматывающими, тяжелыми, но интересными.  
⁃ Ты готов?  
Джеймс пожал плечами, взял свою версию сценария и сел на край дивана. Потом снова посмотрел на Билла.  
⁃ Слушай, нам же... надо бы поближе устроиться.  
Билл посмотрел на него непонимающе. Потом зашелестел страницами, внимательно следя по строчкам за действиями Ричи. Да. Там было самое близкое (в прямом смысле) взаимодействие.  
⁃ Блять... может на пол сесть?  
⁃ Ну... вариант. Я на кресло или кровать могу опереться. Включим лампу, чтоб слова было видно.  
⁃ Ага, да. Давай, - Джеймс включил настольную лампу, подвинул ее так, чтоб она освещала кусок пола и сел на него. Билл устроился рядом.  
⁃ С чего начнём?  
⁃ Не знаю, думаю, с того, как Ричи орал на ебанного клоуна? - Джеймс улыбнулся, склонив голову набок.  
⁃ Извини, тут нет камней, чтоб ими кидаться.  
Оба хохотнули и продолжили смотреть друг на друга.  
⁃ Знаешь, я подумал, что надо начать чуть раньше, чем... ну... ты понял. То есть нам надо поменяться местами...  
⁃ А... ну да. Тогда... ложись.  
Джеймс встал с пола, поправил футболку и стал ждать, когда Билл устроится. По сюжету Ричи был под воздействием мертвых огней, Эдди кинул штырь из ограды и подумал, что убил Пеннивайза. Эдди, который безумно боялся с самого первого шага на порог дома, отважился вступиться за лучшего друга. Даже несмотря на то, что был почти парализован от страха.  
Он выбежал из пещеры, кинул штырь и тут же кинулся к Ричи, лежащему на земле.  
⁃ Ричи, Ричи, очнись! Да, да, друг! Эй, послушай, кажется, я убил его. Точняк! Я убил оно! По-настоящему убил!  
Джеймс склонился над Биллом, похлопывая его по щекам. Руки дрожали. Он сам дрожал, едва сдерживая слезы.  
⁃ Эдди...  
Они замерли. У Джеймса внутри словно натянулась тетива. Он смотрел на Билла и видел его глазами Эдди. Видел самого заботливого, смешного и дорогого человека в жизни. Билл схватил Джеймса за руку, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Сейчас Эдди должен был пронзить Пеннивайз, и всё. Сцена окончена. Однако вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться от Билла, изображая то, как Эдди мотает из стороны в сторону, Джеймс наклонился ниже и коснулся губ Билла.  
Вокруг неожиданно стало очень тихо. Они отодвинулись друг от друга и смотрели, почти не моргая. Джеймс заговорил первый.  
⁃ Прости... прости, я... это из-за... слишком вжился в роль. Прости...  
Джеймс отполз почти что к стене, однако глаз от Билла не отводил. Тот молчал. Долгие минуты тишины казались часами. Джеймс уже представил, как Билл кидается на него с кулаками или просто выпинывает из номера (хотя тот принадлежал Рэнсону). Он представлял что угодно.  
⁃ Я понимаю. Да... Ричи этого хотел, думаю, Эдди тоже... - Билл сел, скрестив ноги. На Джеймса не смотрел. - Только завтра на съемках так не делай, окей? А то будет максимально странно.  
⁃ Постараюсь, но обещать не могу. Хотя, если ты будешь в очках, то как раз не будешь таким привлекательным, - Джеймс нервно засмеялся. Что ж, Билл его не убьёт, а это уже хороший знак.  
⁃ Ты хочешь сказать, что очки мне не идут?  
⁃ Идут, просто ты в них не сексуальный.  
⁃ Я учту и попрошу Энди переписать сценарий так, чтоб Ричи носил линзы.  
Оба захохотали в голос. Напряжение, до этого витавшее в воздухе, распалось осколками. Испарилось, и дышать стало легче.  
⁃ Хочешь порепетировать дальше? Или... оставим, как есть?  
⁃ Смотря какую репетицию ты имеешь в виду. Если затащишь в кровать, то я ещё не готов. Цветов же не дарил, на свидания не...  
⁃ Не ври! Свидание было. В баре. Так что можно и в койку.  
Билл нахмурился, вспоминая тот вечер. Да, Джеймс что-то говорил о том, что это свидание.  
⁃ Ладно, согласен. Но для кровати рановато, а вот насчёт продолжения нормальной репетиции... да, пожалуй, стоит это сделать. Так что давай, ложись.  
Билл снял рубашку, оставшись в футболке, и кинул ее Джеймсу. По сценарию Ричи прикрывал рану Эдди своей курткой.  
Джеймс прижал ее к себе, лёжа на полу. Рубашка пахла одеколоном, дезодорантом и немного пОтом. Джеймс представил как страшно было Эдди понимать, что он уже не выйдет из этого жуткого места. Как больно ему было от раны и осознания того, что он всё-таки не убил клоуна, хоть и спас Ричи. Эти эмоции смешались в путанный клубок, заставляя глаза наполняться слезами.  
⁃ Ричи, мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, - Билл почувствовал, как Джеймс сжал его ладонь рядом с воображаемой раной. Где-то рядом остальные неудачники боролись с клоуном, а Ричи не мог отойти от любви всей своей жизни. Разве только для того, чтобы оторвать гребанную клешню.  
⁃ Что такое, чувак?  
По сценарию Эдди должен был пошутить про то, что трахнул мамку Ричи, но Джеймс не успел даже рот открыть. Билл опередил его.  
⁃ Эдди, я люблю тебя...  
⁃ Я... тебя тоже, Рич...  
На мгновения опять повисла тишина, а потом раздался немного нервный смех этих двоих.  
⁃ Бля, если мы завтра всё испортим, нас не погладят по голове. Хотя... - Джеймс представил лица съёмочной группы и актеров. Они определенно не будут рады тому, что дубль придётся переснимать. А его в любом случае придётся переснимать, но лучше бы не из-за них.  
⁃ Энди вряд ли будет против, главное далеко не заходить.  
⁃ У фильма и так рейтинг высокий, так что нормально.  
Оба снова рассмеялись. Джеймс вернул Биллу его рубашку, встал с пола и протянул тому руку, чтоб вставать было удобнее.  
⁃ Так что, на этом, наверное, лучше закончить? Типа... как пойдёт?  
⁃ Да, как пойдёт.  
⁃ Спокойной ночи, неудачник.  
⁃ От неудачника слышу.  
Билл не стал надевать рубашку, продолжая крутить ее в руках. Он как-то неуверенно пошёл к двери, будто хотел, чтобы Джеймс его остановил. Однако тот не стал этого делать. Он закрыл дверь за Хейдером и, отгоняя от себя любые мысли, пошёл в душ.  
Джеймс ждал съемок и не понимал, боится он или еще что. Однако выбора у него не было. Та самая сцена ждала их. Висела гильотиной сверху. А снесет голову или нет, зависело от остроты лезвия.  
Грим занял чуть больше времени, чем обычно, потому что грязь надо было наложить фактурно (Джеймс не понимал, почему именно так, но не сопротивлялся), испачкать одежду, да и вообще настроиться. Если он не сумеет поймать настроение, то дублей понадобится слишком много, а ошибаться не хотелось. Однако Джеймс не успел даже толком выйти из трейлера, как его дернули в сторону и завели за угол.  
⁃ Ты готов к… - Билл как-то неопределенно поводил рукой по воздуху и внимательно посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза.  
⁃ Не уверен, а ты?  
⁃ Тоже. Просто, давай договоримся - никакой импровизации. Чтоб вчерашнее не повторилось. Я понимаю, когда персонажи выходят из-под контроля, сложно понять, ты это чувствуешь или он, но сегодня крайне важно не сорваться. Не на людях…  
От этих слов что-то в голове Джеймса щелкнуло. Билла смущало не то, что они типа поцеловались, а то, что это могло повториться на людях. Он боялся свидетелей. Почему-то эта мысль воодушевила.  
⁃ Заметано. Если целоваться, то где-нибудь в темных углах без лишних глаз, - Рэнсон улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, видя, как Билл хочет, но не знает, что ответить. Он был смущен! Джеймс ликовал.  
⁃ Именно. А в койку только после третьего свидания, - Билл собрался уходить, потому что съемки вот-вот должны были начаться.  
⁃ Сегодня забиваю второе! - крикнул Джеймс ему вслед. Хотя изначально ему нужно было заглянуть в один магазин.  
Чаще всего в процессе съемок самым сложным было погружение в персонажа. Ты пытался не только изобразить его на экране, а словно прожить это мгновение в его жизни. Подобное требовало много моральных, а иногда и физических сил. И так уж получалось, что про себя ты вполне спокойно мог забыть. Какие-то свои нужды становились вторичными, однако на фоне последних событий, Джеймс понял, что надо что-то делать. Минус - магазин был примерно в получасе ходьбы от отеля, плюс - он был круглосуточным. То есть, в принципе, Джеймс мог заглянуть туда и после посиделок с Биллом. И, наверное, он так и поступит.  
Съемки были трудными. Джеймс видел, как Билл едва сдерживает слезы, чтоб не расплакаться раньше времени. Ему не хотелось отпускать руку Хейдера, сказать, что это всё ложь, но приходилось лишь лежать и делать вид, что умер. Внутренний Эдди возмущенно кричал, если бы мог - топал ногами. Джеймс продолжал лежать, пока не услышал заветное «Снято!»  
Он чуть ли не мгновенно вскочил на ноги, отряхиваясь словно собака. Прошла уже половина съемочного дня, сейчас был небольшой перерыв, а дальше - опять за работу. Надо было закончить съемки в доме.  
Билл оказался рядом настолько незаметно, что Джеймс аж подскочил от неожиданности, когда тот заговорил.  
⁃ И куда ты меня в этот раз приглашаешь?  
⁃ Как насчет секс шопа? Типа заранее подготовиться к тому, что будет после третьего свидания?  
Билл поперхнулся кофе и отставил стаканчик.  
⁃ Ты же шутишь?  
⁃ Вообще-то да. Туда я и один могу сходить. Тебе нравятся побольше или поменьше? - Джеймс пошел к столику с закусками, взял тарелку. Недолго подумав, он взял пару ломтиков сыра, очищенный грейпфрут и несколько кусочков авокадо. Если добавить кофе, то ему хватит, ибо на большее пока он не был способен.  
⁃ Ты же всё еще шутишь?  
⁃ А если нет?  
⁃ Тогда поменьше, - на секунду Джеймс поверил Биллу, что тот серьезен. А потом увидел широчайшую улыбку, и заржал сам. Черт. Билл оказался отличным актером.  
⁃ Думаю, можно сходить в кафешку ту, если закончим не поздно. Как считаешь?  
⁃ Вполне, вполне… - Билл подмигнул Джеймсу и отошел к столу с более плотными закусками. Джеймс же просто стоял и думал. Думал о том, что происходит между ними. Виноваты ли в этом внутренние Ричи и Эдди или всё получается само по себе? Как вообще на это реагировать? Надо ли как-то контролировать или же просто забить? Мол, пусть идет как идет? Наверное, это было лучшим выходом из ситуации.  
Однако после съемок посидеть вдвоем у них не получилось. Как-то в течение дня они взрослым кастом успели договориться о том, чтобы вместе выпить. Не сказать, что Джеймс был вдохновлен подобным поворотом событий. Уже даже не в глубине души он хотел провести время с Биллом. Хотя общие посиделки были отличным поводом уйти пораньше и зайти в секс шоп. Потому что так его никто не спалит.  
Он так и сделал. Посидел час или полтора, а потом, сославшись на усталость (МакЭвой шутил, что он слабак), поехал в магазин. Туда Джеймс решил взять такси, чтоб еще успеть чуть-чуть спрятаться. Надел очки и какую-то шапку, чтоб его было сложнее узнать. Хотя, тут отлично действовала фраза «тебе всё равно никто не поверит», а если поверит, то прямых доказательств не будет.  
Расплатившись, Джеймс вышел из машины, подождал, пока водитель отъедет и пошел к яркой вывеске, где курсивом было написано «Sex shop 24/7» четко и понятно. Внутри всё было как в обычных магазинах. Разве что более аляповато, чем Джеймс себе представлял. Его радовало только то, что он немного выпил, и стеснение вымыло из него литром пива. Иначе бы план пошел к чертям.  
⁃ Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? - девушка-продавщица слегка за 20 встала по правое плечо, заглядывая в глаза. К счастью, ей не давали это сделать очки.  
⁃ Я… Мне нужен фаллоимитатор. Желательно на присоске… Есть такой?  
⁃ Ага. Какого размера? Маленький? Реалистичнее или нет?  
⁃ Ну… - Джеймс замялся. Он не знал, какой размер ему нужен. Времена бурной молодости давно канули в Лету, а с линейкой он тогда к своим партнерам не приставал. - Средний? И да, реалистичный.  
⁃ Окей. Смотрите, - она слегка сжала его локоть и повела к стенду, где стояли разные резиновые члены. Джеймс смутился сильнее. Как-то в его мыслях всё это было проще, чем оказалось. Однако он намерен был идти до конца.  
⁃ Думаю, этот вам подойдет. Как раз средний размер. Нравится? - продавщица показала на один из стоящих на витрине фаллосов. Он был примерно 6 дюймов в длину и дюйм в толщину. Хоть это и не показалось Джеймсу «средним», он кивнул.  
⁃ А, да. Еще нужна анальная смазка и презервативы. Картой же можно оплачивать?  
⁃ Да. Подождите, я сейчас всё соберу. Подходите пока на кассу.  
Джеймс едва сдерживал себя, чтоб сбежать из магазина без покупки. На самом деле ему было очень стремно, что девушка может его узнать, или что она считает его извращенцем, или… вообще хер знает что. Однако как только он расплатился, стало легче.  
Джеймс вышел на улицу, выдохнул и, включив карты на телефоне, пошел к отелю. Сегодня его ждала очень веселая ночь. Ох, знал бы Билл, что Джеймс нихера не шутит про секс шоп, он бы, наверное, послал его куда подальше.  
К счастью, путь до отеля прошел без инцидентов. Джеймс спокойно зашел в свой номер и сразу пошел в ванную, предварительно удостоверившись, что закрыл дверь в номер. На всякий случай он закрыл и дверь в ванную. Немного посидев над содержимым пакета, Джеймс наведался к мини бару. Забрав оттуда бутылочки водки и виски, вернулся в ванную, снова плотно закрывая дверь.  
⁃ Ну что, пора вспомнить былые времена?  
На самом деле их вспоминать не хотелось, однако что-то внутри подсказывало Джеймсу, что это именно то, что ему сейчас надо. Ничто другое не поможет, даже дрочка. Джеймс тщательно помыл резиновый член мылом, а потом еще на всякий случай полил сверху водки. Бутылочку виски он уже выпил. Руки действовали скорее автоматически.  
После Джеймс прикинул, на какую высоту его лучше прицепить и тут же «приклеил» к стене. Дальше было сложнее. Конечно, чтоб возбудиться всегда под рукой был порнхаб. Однако это была не самая большая проблема. Нужно было себя подготовить, прежде чем прыгать на эту прицепленную к стене игрушку.  
Джеймс выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и стал раздеваться. Телефон с нужным сайтом он поставил так, чтоб всё было видно. Правда громкость выкрутил до минимума, потому что не знал, как обстоят дела со звукоизоляцией. Пододвинув коврик, Джеймс взял смазку, много смазки, и начал себя растягивать.  
Во-первых, было неудобно. Обычно это всегда делал другой партнер. Не надо было изворачиваться. Во-вторых, было неприятно. Последний секс с мужчиной был столько лет назад, что Джеймс уже даже думал, что ничего не было. Типа навоображал себе просто.  
Однако спустя минут десять всё стало немного проще. Джеймс даже почувствовал удовольствие, несмотря на то, что внутри были только собственные пальцы. Он прикусил губу, чтоб не стонать. Спустя еще какое-то время, стало настолько хорошо, что Джеймс отважился попробовать новую игрушку.  
Правда, оказалось, что с высотой он облажался и надо бы прицепить его чуть повыше. Сделав это, Джеймс добавил на член смазку и стал аккуратно, медленно, на него насаживаться. Боли не было, а это говорило о том, что всё сделано правильно. Осталось только поймать ритм. Главное, без резких движений.  
Получилось так, что они с актером совпали. По темпу движения рук, по скорости в целом, они даже стонали практически одновременно, только вот Джеймсу приходилось прикусывать губу, чтобы не стонать в голос от охуенного забытого удовольствия. Теперь он понимал, почему развлекался так в молодости.  
Когда он кончил, сил не осталось совсем. Джеймс лег на холодный пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Надо было всё помыть, убрать и самого себя привести в порядок. И единственным проколом с его стороны был коврик. Уборщице явно не понравится подобный сюрприз, но Джеймс не был уверен, что сможет отмыть всё подчистую.  
⁃ Блять…  
Быстро сделав вид, что ничего вообще не случилось, Джеймс лег в кровать, чувствуя приятную расслабленность. Наверное она и помогла ему уснуть так быстро, чтоб не догнали муки совести.  
Следующий день принес Джеймсу довольно шокирующую новость. Билл его искал. Вчера, после его ухода из ресторана, Билл ушел буквально спустя полчаса, но Рэнсона в номере не застал. Телефонами они не обменялись, поэтому какое-то время Билл просто стоял под дверью, а когда понял, что ему точно не откроют, ушел к себе.  
Это Джеймса одновременно воодушевило и смутило. Да, всё шло как он хотел. Однако он просто не знал, что с этим делать. Опять же, нет никаких гарантий, что Билл просто не сбежит, если вдруг дело дойдет до чего-то более значительного.  
⁃ Ну, я могу попросить прощения и предложить сегодня все-таки пойти на второе свидание, а то еще тебя кто другой уведет. Вон Джей какой красавчик, - Джеймс улыбнулся и нервно хохотнул, выдавая себя.  
⁃ Я спрошу у папы, отпустит ли он меня так поздно, да еще и на свидание, - Билл улыбнулся. За последние дни вся неловкость между ними пропала, даже после того поцелуя и признаний Ричи и Эдди. - А, я бы хотел еще узнать, куда ты уходил. Что, изменяешь мне?  
⁃ Нет. Я же приглашал тебя в секс шоп, вот и прогулялся до него. Голову проветрил, так сказать.  
Билл нахмурился, пытаясь понять, шутит ли Джеймс или нет. Тот был абсолютно серьезен. С одной стороны это было логично, что он может врать, а с другой вполне себе мог говорить правду. Они оба взрослые люди и у каждого свои потребности. Только обычно для их удовлетворения мужчины заказывали женщин или просто с кем-то знакомились. Хотя, учитывая современные технологии, может, что-то и в секс шопе можно было найти. Билл в этом не то, что бы разбирался.  
⁃ Ты серьезно?  
⁃ А вот угадай, - Джеймс подмигнул ему и пошел сдаваться гримерам. Его немного трясло от предвкушения чего-то. Интуиция подсказывала, что сегодня что-то случится. Внутренний Эдди был в восторге, а Джеймса его радость бесила. Иногда он не справлялся с этими эмоциями, плюс нахлынувший поток собственных не давал расслабиться ни на минуту. И не сказать, что это капитально выводило из строя, просто заставляло держать себя в тонусе сильнее обычного.  
А ещё выматывали скачки температуры. В один день могло быть тепло, в другой ты уже мечтаешь о куртке. Сегодня было даже жарко, поэтому дверь в трейлер, где были гримеры и костюмеры, не закрывали. Джеймса это радовало. Переодевание на глазах у всех его не смущало. После съёмок в «Кен парк» его вообще мало что смущало.  
Он стянул свою футболку и, пока ждал ту, что принесёт ему костюмерша, почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Джеймс обернулся. В дверях стоял Билл. По его взгляду можно было понять, что он удивлен. Изначально Джеймс даже не понял, что не так, а потом дошло. Татуировки. Он ни разу не снимал футболки, играя Эдди. Этого просто не требовалось, да и по жизни они не переодевались в одном помещении.  
⁃ Нравятся? - Джеймс улыбнулся, смотря на Билла. Тот кивнул и пошёл своей дорогой.  
Джеймсу, черт возьми, нравилось то, какое он впечатление производил на Билла. Это увлекало, заставляя общаться ещё больше. А уж сегодня вечером он развлечется по полной. Потому что было бы глупо упускать такую возможность.  
К счастью, съемки завершились даже раньше обычного. Джеймса это воодушевило. Он быстро сдал реквизит, даже успел более менее смыть грим, чтобы потом этим не заниматься, и поймал Билла на площадке. Он о чём-то разговаривал с Энди. Может, решали какие-то вопросы по сценарию.  
Джеймс честно ждал, от нечего делать разглядывая площадку. Ее приводили в порядок, убирали ненужный реквизит, чтоб подготовить к следующему дню. И единственное, что радовало Джеймса, так это завтрашний выходной. Ему не было особой разницы с чем он связан, но свободное окно в графике сияло возможностью нормально поспать.  
⁃ Ты будто меня после школы ждёшь, - губы Билла дернулись в неуверенной улыбке.  
⁃ Извини, крутую тачку забыл заправить. Идём?  
Билл кивнул и пошёл вперёд, даже не ожидая Джеймса, который быстро его нагнал. Правда всё равно они шли молча.  
Хейдер думал о том, что всё очень странно, а Джеймс старался не думать вообще. Каким-то немыслимым образом он умудрился хоть немного, но вытащить Билла из его раковины. Разве это не прогресс? Ещё какой.  
Едва они устроились за столиком, Билл уткнулся в меню. Джеймса для него будто не существовало, и это начинало сбивать с толку.  
⁃ Что-то случилось? Я насрал тебе в утренний кофе?  
Билл вздрогнул и непонимающе посмотрел на собеседника. Были бы очки, поправил их для пущего эффекта непонимания.  
⁃ Нет. Просто...  
⁃ Брось, Билл, у нас даже не третье свидание, чтоб ты вёл себя как целка.  
Хейдер хохотнул и слабо улыбнулся.  
⁃ Ты так говоришь, будто всерьёз планируешь затащить меня в постель.  
⁃ Может я вполне серьёзен... - Джеймс невозмутимо поднял стакан, отпил пару глотков, не отрывая взгляда от Билла. Тот скорее был смущён, но не напуган. А ещё создавалось впечатление, что он хочет что-то спросить, но не находит в себе сил.  
⁃ Ладно. Просто скажи, если что-то случилось. Не думаю, что мы сюда ходим только для того, чтобы шутить тупые шутки и обсуждать, смогли бы Ричи и Эдди пожениться.  
Билл кивнул, отпил пива. К еде даже не притрагивался. Молчание же затянулось настолько, что Джеймс захотел оплатить счёт и уйти, оставив Билла одного. Он уже готов был достать кошелёк, как Билл заговорил.  
⁃ Я не думал, что это будет так тяжело. Ну, знаешь, я типа комик, и все считают, что в жизни тоже должен быть веселым. Однако вместо этого я боюсь словить очередную паническую атаку, когда вокруг слишком много людей. Особенно незнакомых. Понимаешь?  
Джеймс кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал эту разницу между образом, который невольно создаётся на интервью и прочих хернях, и тем, что есть в реальной жизни. Иногда это могут быть два абсолютно разных полюса.  
⁃ И съемки... я постоянно сижу и думаю, а это я чувствую или Ричи? Например, с теми же тату. Они сильно контрастируют с образом Эдди, вот я и залип. Тебе они идут, но Эдди и тату. Типа совсем разные. Ну и фигура. Я чуть не подавился, честно.  
⁃ А ты ещё про Джея что-то говорил! Я что, шутка для тебя?  
Тут засмеялись оба, и лицо Билла стало более расслабленным. Джеймс выдохнул. Его успокаивало, когда Билл был спокоен.  
Оба сделали перерыв на еду. Джеймс обдумывал слова Билла. Особенно те, что про панические атаки. Это довольно паршивое состояние.  
⁃ Ты не думал сходить к специалисту?  
⁃ Ходил. Панические атаки не то, чтобы лечатся. Там скорее набор практик.  
⁃ И какие же? - Джеймс внимательно слушал ответ Билла, одновременно изучая его. Да, это определенно был его тип мужчин. Чуть более мощный и высокий, чем он сам. Такие создавали впечатление, по крайней мере, внешностью, что смогут в своих объятиях спрятать от всего страшного вокруг. А от самого этого впечатления просто сносило башню.  
⁃ Так что... как-то так, - Билл отложил вилку, выдохнул и только сейчас заметил на себе изучающий взгляд Джеймса.  
⁃ Почему ты решил мне помочь?  
Рэнсон вздрогнул, хмурясь. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не услышал вопрос.  
⁃ А?  
⁃ Почему ты помог мне?  
⁃ Я знаю, насколько это всё тяжело. Как не хочется делиться, потому что кажется, что справишься сам. Разве я не говорил этого всего?  
⁃ Может. Просто... мы же не знакомы, вот я и удивился.  
⁃ Знакомы, не знакомы. Всё херня. Когда человеку нужна помощь, нужно помогать. И я надеюсь, что у меня получилось, - Джеймс допил остатки пива, поставил стакан перед собой и гипнотизировал его взглядом.  
⁃ Помогло. Спасибо. Правда... - Билл последовал его примеру.  
⁃ Можно я спрошу у тебя одну вещь, а ты постараешься ответить максимально честно?  
Джеймс склонил голову набок и усмехнулся. В глазах появился дьявольский огонёк.  
⁃ Попробуй.  
⁃ Ты действительно вчера ходил в секс шоп? Зачем?  
⁃ Это уже две вещи, Билл. На какую из них мне ответить честно, а на какую соврать?  
⁃ Как хочешь, - Билл нахмурился, и на секунду Джеймсу показалось, что он опять спрятался в свою раковину. Черт.  
⁃ Да, честно. А вот зачем... - Рэнсон подозвал официантку, попросил повторить пиво и нервно одернул футболку. Он не был уверен, что Биллу стоило знать правду. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Рано. - Думаю, ты понимаешь, что не за конфетами? Если пообещаешь третье свидание, то на нем расскажу зачем именно. Как тебе?  
Билл, недолго подумав, медленно кивнул, будто ещё раздумывая. Поблагодарил официантку за пиво и за раз выпил почти половину бокала. Джеймс удивлённо выдохнул. Раньше он не видел в Билле такую тягу к алкоголю.  
⁃ Допивай и пойдём. Прогуляться хочу, - Хейдер пододвинул стакан к Джеймсу и будто подмигнул. Это было настолько быстро, что Рэнсон решил, что ему показалось.  
Однако он последовал совету, быстро допил пиво и достал кошелёк.  
⁃ Ты забыл? Моя очередь вообще-то, - Билл положил деньги на стол, даже не попросив счёт. Что ж, Джеймс был слишком заинтригован, чтобы обратить на это большее внимание.  
Они вышли на улицу, когда уже было темно. Тепло, почти тихо для этого места и немного народу. Это давало иллюзию того, что можно расслабиться. В принципе, Джеймс именно это и пытался сделать. Ему было спокойно, обычные мысли, сидевшие в голове, появлялись реже.  
По пути куда-то вперёд, пока оба забредали то ли в промзону, то ли просто в заброшенный квартал, никто из двоих не проронил ни слова.  
⁃ Мы обратно выйдем, или ты хочешь меня тут убить, чтоб труп никто не нашёл? - Джеймс немного испуганно посмотрел на Билла.  
Тот хмыкнул и неопределённо пожал плечами.  
⁃ Думаю, оставлять тут труп будет глупо. Были свидетели, которые скажут, что с площадки мы ушли вместе.  
⁃ Ну да... - Джеймс хотел добавить что-то ещё, но не успел. Хватка Билла оказалась неожиданной и сильной. Он прижал Рэнсона к стене и, о-все-боги-языческие-и-нет, поцеловал, жестко подавляя любую инициативу со стороны Джеймса.  
У того почти подкосились колени, а дыхания не хватало. Джеймс буквально забыл, как дышать. Он вцепился в плечи Хейдера, отчаянно держась за него.  
⁃ Охуеть... - выдохнул он, как только Билл оторвался от него и отошёл на пару шагов. Пару минут они молча смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.  
⁃ То есть целоваться можно, а в койку только после третьего свидания? Да я блять готов хоть сейчас его устроить после такого. Особенно если ты так же хорошо кувыркаешься.  
Билл моргнул.  
⁃ Я сказал это вслух? - Джеймс попытался перевести всё в шутку, до конца не веря, что происходящее - реальность.  
⁃ Ага.  
⁃ Херово...  
Джеймс абсолютно не знал, что делать. Одно дело представлять что-то в голове, другое - столкнуться в жизни. К такому он не был готов.  
⁃ Не херово. Но для третьего свидания пока рановато. Забьёмся на послезавтра, - сказав это, Билл чуть потянул Джеймса за рукав рубашки, заставляя того отлепиться от стены. Сделать это было сложно. Ноги у Рэнсона и правда чуть не подкосились. Ему блять слишком понравилось.  
⁃ Идём в отель.  
⁃ Да, конечно.  
На обратном пути игра в молчанку продолжилась.  
Как только дверь номера за Джеймсом закрылась, тот сполз по ней на пол. Билл оказался той ещё темной лошадкой. Джеймс и так понимал, что его сложно прочитать, но чтоб настолько... Когда он решился так сделать? Почему?  
Хотя, откровенно говоря, Джеймсу было плевать на ответы. Он же не жить с Биллом собирается. Так, переспать разок, может два. Они оба должны понимать, что любой другой вариант для них - проигрышный. Особенно если вспомнить, что у обоих есть семьи.  
⁃ Приди в себя, идиот, тебе ещё в душ надо.  
Проговаривание вслух не помогло. Джеймс выругался сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и приспустил штаны вместе с бельём.  
В голове мелькали картинки того, как их поцелуй мог смотреться со стороны. Однако ощущения от него всё равно выигрывали. Не то, что бы Джеймс любил подчиняться, скорее это зависело от партнера и настроения. А уж после такого поцелуя ни о какой доминации со стороны Джеймса и быть не могло.  
Рука на члене двигалась всё быстрее, а фантазии становились жарче. Джеймс отлично мог представить, что это не его рука, а Билла и то, что вторая ласкает грудь, слегка царапая кожу. Джеймс откинул голову назад, стукнувшись затылком об дверь. Однако даже не заметил этого, потому что именно в эту секунду рука Билла сжала член сильнее, заставляя кончить.  
Рэнсон закусил губу, чтоб не издать ни звука. В конце концов, он не в ванной, где можно хоть немного позволить расслабиться.  
⁃ Дерьмо... - Джеймс встал, смотря на испачканную одежду, особенно досталось футболке и рубашке. Теперь их надо отдавать в чистку, потому что в номере ничего для стирки не было. Ну или проще было выкинуть, что Джеймс и решил сделать. Хотя завтра можно было сходить в чистку, если есть что-то поблизости.  
Пообещав себе загуглить это позже, Джеймс лёг на кровать, просто оставив одежду на полу. Сегодня произошло слишком много всего, чтобы думать.  
Джеймс проспал до полудня. Это было чертовски приятно. Особенно когда утром, проснувшись от жажды, он повесил на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить», а телефон выключил вовсе. Если вдруг кому-то он мог понадобиться, то они бы нашли способ связаться.  
А потом Джеймс вспомнил вчерашний поцелуй. Как Билл прижимал его к стене, как прикусил губу. Хотелось, чтоб Хейдер оказался прямо сейчас здесь, и тогда бы Джеймс своего шанса не упустил.  
Очень хотелось думать, что Билл в постеле такой же жёсткий, доминирующий, но в меру. Однако это были лишь мечты. Если у него не было раньше опыта с мужчинами, то Джеймсу (если произойдёт чудо) придётся всё объяснять, успокаивать и вообще полностью контролировать процесс. А можно было обойтись просто минетом, хотя Джеймс уже давно не отсасывал.  
⁃ Ты и с мужиками давно не трахался, мудак. Однако ж вспомнил что к чему.  
Выдохнув, Джеймс заказал завтрак в номер и полез в телефон.  
Лента уведомлений не принесла ничего нового, кроме пары сообщений с вопросами от друзей и семьи, как продвигаются съемки. Ответить он успел как раз к тому моменту, как в дверь постучали с завтраком. Милая девушка завезла столик, рассказала про блюда и протянула терминал. Джеймс, улыбнувшись, приложил карту.  
Сотрудница была миленькой, раза в два младше самого Джеймса. И встреться они при других обстоятельствах, он, может, даже начал флиртовать с ней, но сейчас Рэнсон поймал себя на мысли, что ему этого не хочется. Вообще.  
⁃ Благодарю.  
⁃ Пожалуйста. Если что-то понадобится, просто наберите номер. Хорошего отдыха, мистер Рэнсон, - девушка выпорхнула за дверь, продолжая улыбаться.  
Джеймс не успел даже сесть на кровать, как в дверь снова постучали. Он подумал, что она что-то оставила, но нет. На пороге стоял Билл.  
⁃ Доброе утро? Проходи?  
Не ответив на приветствие, Билл зашел в номер и устроился на незастеленной кровати. Джеймс порадовался, что догадался запихнуть грязную одежду под нее, а сам накинул халат. Сверкать нижним бельем перед Биллом было еще рано.  
⁃ Чем обязан визиту? - Джеймс взял свой кофе, добавил сливок и сел по другую сторону кровати.  
⁃ Я… - Билл ковырнул носком кроссовка ковер, - мне… скучно. Подумал, что можно поболтать. Если нет, то я пойду и не буду тебя беспокоить. И нет, это не третье свидание, Джеймс. Даже не надейся.  
⁃ Блин, а я ведь даже кровать не застелил. Как жаль упускать такую возможность… - он притворно обиженно вздохнул и сделал скорбное лицо. - Может передумаешь?  
Билл будто просканировал Джеймса взглядом, говорящим, что лучше бы ему заткнуться.  
⁃ И чем тогда предлагаешь заняться?  
⁃ Тебе, как минимум, надо позавтракать. А то вообще на скелет станешь похожим.  
⁃ Не самый страшный вариант… - хмыкнул Джеймс и принялся за еду.  
Параллельно он еще включил телевизор, чтоб хоть как-то заполнить неловкую тишину. Он даже не понимал, почему тишина резко стала такой неудобной. Вроде до этого всё нормально было, а тут. Рэнсону это не нравилось.  
Это означало, что он ходит по тонкому льду, что у Билла опять какой-то заскок, и надо с этим что-то делать. Джеймс начинал чувствовать себя хулиганом, который хочет залезть под юбку к главной отличнице школы. Только проблема была в том, что он хотел, чтоб под юбку залезли к нему. Максимально тупая ситуация.  
⁃ Могу почистить зубы и чмокнуть тебя. Хотя лучше повторить вчерашнее, - Джеймс отодвинул столик с пустыми тарелками и посмотрел на Билла. Его лицо вытянулось, и было непонятно, то ли он напуган, то ли смущён. Скорее первое.  
⁃ А что, у тебя охуенно получилось. Думаю, ты понял это по моей реакции.  
⁃ Джеймс... я... - Билл выдохнул, закрыв лицо руками. Рэнсон напрягся. - Я запутался. Честно. Все эти твои шутки, заигрывания, я не могу понять, правда это или нет. И... просто не хочу втягивать тебя в это.  
⁃ Ты блять серьезно? Охуеть. - Джеймс выдохнул, нервно засмеявшись.  
Напряжение немного отпустило. Такое поведение означало, что кое-кому и хочется, и колется. Для решения в ту или иную сторону надо было лишь легонько подтолкнуть. И Джеймс знал, что делать.  
⁃ Не молчи, пожалуйста.  
⁃ Не молчу, а думаю, какой же ты придурок, Ричи, - на лице Рэнсона игралаvширокая улыбка. - Мог бы сразу сказать, что хочешь, но боишься. Только вот бояться нечего.  
⁃ В смысле?  
⁃ В прямом. Я... - Джеймс подвинулся ближе к Биллу, стараясь смотреть тому в лицо.  
⁃ Буду честным, я хочу тебя. Только... не трахнуть, а наоборот.  
⁃ Трахнуть наоборот? Это как?  
⁃ А так, что ты трахаешь меня.  
Билл смотрел на Джеймса нечитаемым взглядом. Рэнсон считал секунды и свой пульс, который участился до отметки, наверное, 200 ударов в минуту. Он думал, что Билл пошлёт его, назовёт извращенцем и никогда больше не посмотрит в его сторону. С другой стороны, лучше решить всё сразу, чтоб не держаться за иллюзию.  
⁃ Я... тебя..? - Хейдер нахмурился.  
⁃ Именно. На твой зад я не претендую. Только на член, - Джеймс подмигнул. Так хотелось уже понять, случится это или нет, потому что... потому что он не любил неопределенности. Вообще никоим образом. Только не сейчас.  
⁃ Так как на это смотришь, красавчик?  
Билл вскинул на Джеймса взгляд. Смотрел настолько долго и настолько пристально, что стало немного неуютно.  
«Все боги, языческие и нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»  
⁃ Скорее положительно.  
От этого ответа сердце Джеймса, кажется, пропустило удар. Он ошеломлённо посмотрел на Билла, и на губах появилась полубезумная улыбка.  
⁃ Я себя чувствую так, словно словил джек-пот в лотерее. Вау... дерьмо. Я даже на это не надеялся, то есть... надеялся, но блять...  
⁃ Попридержи коней. Только после третьего свидания, а оно завтра, если помнишь.  
⁃ Помню, недотрога. Подарить цветы и отвести в парк аттракционов? Как тебе?  
Спокойствие вернулось к Джеймсу. Он смог взять себя в руки и не устроить победный танец прямо на кровати, хоть и очень хотелось.  
⁃ Цветы? А, да, я ж говорил, что ты мне их не дарил, - Билл хмыкнул. - Можно обойтись вечерней прогулкой где-нибудь. Только... ну... ты понимаешь... надо будет спрятаться. И не в самые людные места идти. А там... как пойдёт... - в его глазах читалась уверенность наполовину с сомнением.  
Джеймс чувствовал, что для окончательного решения реально не хватало лишь маленького толчка. Он подвинулся ближе у Биллу, положил руку на затылок ему и притянул к себе, вовлекая в аккуратный поцелуй.  
Он старался быть нежным, делать всё неторопливо и максимально быть внимательным к реакции Билла. Тот не сопротивлялся, даже отвечал, всё больше забирая инициативу на себя. А потом... Джеймс неожиданно оказался лежащим на кровати, прижатый Биллом. Тот руками оперся на матрас, губами исследую шею, ключицы и грудь Рэнсона. Джеймс уже готов был умереть от удовольствия, как Билл резко выпрямился и удивлённо посмотрел на коллегу.  
⁃ Я... извини. Думаю, нам сегодня лучше не встречаться.  
⁃ Тебе не за что извиняться. Мне понравилось, - Джеймс улыбнулся. Всё получалось как нельзя лучше.  
Остальной день Джеймс провел, валясь на кровати, щелкая каналы и периодически переписываясь с друзьями и семьей. Делать что-либо не хотелось, только валяться и мечтать.  
Билл мать его Хейдер согласился. Завтра у них будет третье свидание, а после… Джеймсу хотелось хихикать как глупой школьнице, когда они с подружками обсуждали первый опыт. Это было глупо, наивно и вообще очень странно, но на это можно было забить. Потому что он все-таки добился своего.  
Жаль, об этом никому не напишешь. Они просто не поймут. А если и поймут, то начнут полоскать мозг насчет измены и прочего всего. Однако Джеймсу было плевать. Он точно знал, что сможет с этим жить. Отодвинет в уголок памяти, предварительно упаковав в красивую обертку. Изредка доставая, чтоб насладиться. Джеймс знал, что ему понравится, что это будет какой-то особенной частью его жизни. Значит, оно того стоило. На чужое мнение можно забить.  
А еще Джеймс благополучно забыл про одежду, которая валялась под кроватью Вспомнил о ней только когда полез за упавшей на пол чипсиной.  
⁃ Вот дерьмо, - Джеймс обреченно выдохнул, вытащив футболку с рубашкой. Выбор был небольшой. Он кинул их в ванну и включил кран, пытаясь оттереть следы вчерашних развлечений. Ничего не выходило. Джеймс матерился, тёр сильнее, добавлял больше мыла, но всё равно видел предательские пятна.  
⁃ Блять, блять, блять, - не выдержав, он бросил их в мусорное ведро. Обидно, конечно, но нет смысла тратить столько усилий ради обычных вещей.  
⁃ Предатели херовы. Хотя… - Джеймс посмотрел в зеркало. - Ты бы мог просто не дрочить, например, тогда бы сейчас не ругался тут и не разговаривал с вещами. Неужели это так сложно?  
Вообще-то было сложно. Особенно если вспомнить поцелуй. Отчаянный и подчиняющий. Джеймс закусил губу, представляя, как всё может обернуться завтра. Ему очень хотелось прокрутить время вперед, чтоб уже ощутить это в реальности. Тело нуждалось в чужих прикосновениях. Возможно грубых, жадных и сильных. Чтоб Билл был сзади, вдалбливался в Джеймса так грубо, как мог.  
Из горла Джеймса вырвался гортанный стон. Он оперся о раковину, включил воду и начал брызгать на себя холодной водой. Не помогло. В зеркале он видел свой взгляд. Хитрый, голодный, жаждущий.  
⁃ Твою мать.  
Джеймс упёрся головой в своё отражение.  
⁃ Похотливый ублюдок, вот ты кто. Тащишь мужика в койку, хотя он даже не уверен, что хочет этого.  
Выругавшись, Джеймс пошёл изначально к мини бару, а потом к своему тайнику. Достав оттуда всё нужное, Рэнсон заперся в ванной. Он повторил всё то, что делал в прошлый раз. Даже учёл необходимую высоту. Только на этот раз можно было обойтись без телефона - вполне хватало своей фантазии.  
Потом подумал и решил изменить позицию, закрепив фаллоимитатор на полу. Так можно будет представить, как он сидит на Билле, особенно если закрыть глаза. Так он и сделал.  
Закрыл глаза, предварительно нанеся на руку смазку, и аккуратно начал готовить себя. В это же время упорно представляя, как это делает Билл. Один. Потом второй палец. Третий. Джеймс даже не ускорял темп, желая растянуть удовольствие. Однако когда понял, что почти не может терпеть, смазал резиновый член смазкой, начал на медленно на него садиться.  
⁃ Ох... - дыхание сбивалось, стало жарко. Джеймс потихоньку ускорял темп, начав дрочить. Это оказалось слишком. Он кончил. Ноги дрожали, дыхание сбилось, а сил не осталось вовсе. Даже на то, чтоб привести себя в порядок. Джеймс разве что смыл с себя сперму и, захватив фаллос, пошёл в комнату.  
Там он без сил завалился в кровать, успел поставить будильник на чуть пораньше, чем обычно, чтоб прибраться, и тут же вырубился.  
Звук будильника оказался оглушающе громким. Джеймс вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, где он и что вообще происходит. Посмотрел на время, вспоминая, что будильник на такую рань ставил не просто так.  
Что-то твёрдое под боком это подтверждало. Джеймс выругался и, с трудом подняв себя с кровати, пошёл убираться. Тело слушаться не хотело. Было только одно желание - лечь обратно в кровать.  
Джеймс поймал себя на мысли, что давно не просыпался в таком плохом настроении. А ведь еще съемки... Понадеявшись, что кофе поможет, он сходил в душ, оделся и пошёл на площадку.  
Билл был уже там. Спокойно смотрел на окружающую суету, думая, скорее всего, о чём-то своём. Джеймс немного постоял, размышляя, надо ли подходить, но решил не делать этого. Лучше подождать до вечера и пересекаться только в кадре. Так будет интереснее.  
А Билл и правда думал. Думал о том, что будет сегодня вечером, надо ли ему это, а если да, то зачем? Из всех этих вопросов ответить он мог только на один - первый. Если вчера знал ответ на второй, то сегодня уже в нем сомневался.  
Одно дело видеть, что тебе предлагают, чувствовать это в своих руках, а другое, когда это опять от тебя уходит. Рядом с Джеймсом было трудно себя сдерживать. Особенно когда он терял контроль и плавился словно масло на блинчике. Это хотелось видеть снова и снова. Однако когда наваждение спадало, Билл думал, что ничего такого ему не нужно.  
Вот и метало его из стороны в сторону, как корабль во время шторма. С другой стороны, Джеймс вроде как не лез к нему с предложением руки и сердца. Вполне четко оговорил свои желания, а дальше они могут пойти своими дорогами.  
С одной стороны это успокаивало, с другой Билл не знал, сможет ли так. Мог же он повести себя как долбанная школьница и влюбиться?  
Хейдер пожал плечами и заметил Джеймса. Он о чём-то говорил с Джессикой, та смеялась, полностью поглащенная диалогом. На секунду Билл почувствовал зависть. Вот он как просто может. Подходит, разговаривает. У Билла же было только одно желание, чтоб от него все отъебались. Нет, нахер он никого не посылал, но разговор хотел закончить поскорее. Потому что... потому что иногда люди раздражали до зубного скрежета. Спрашивали, что не следовало, говорили, что слышать не хотелось.  
Однако Джеймсу как-то удалось пробить все щиты и выстроенные защиты. Всего одним разговором. Одним! Билл сам не понимал, как это случилось. Тупая шутка про стриптизерш и всё. Билл купился.  
Хотя скорее всего дело было в непосредственности. Джеймс правда хотел помочь, но при этом не говорил пафосных речей о том, что всё будет охуенно. Он просто поддержал, а ещё показал, что на самом деле всё не так херово. Это Биллу и было нужно.  
Он продолжал ненароком изучать Джеймса взглядом, осматривая с головы до ног. В принципе, наверное, его можно было назвать красивым. Билл не задумывался о том, можно ли вообще считать мужчин привлекательными, если ты натурал.  
А натурал ли? До этого момента Билл не думал о своей ориентации, по умолчанию считая себя натуралом. Типа так у всех. Ну или почти всех. Но вот появляется Джеймс, такой весь пробивной, простой и в тоже время обаятельный. Откровенно говорит о своих желаниях. Разве можно устоять? Билл же сам не заметил, как втянулся в эту игру. Всего лишь подыгрывал Рэнсону, да ещё их персонажи... Билл перестал улавливать тонкую грань между его чувствами и чувствами Ричи. Более того, иногда Биллу казалось, что он начал хуже видеть. Конечно, это было не так, но сама мысль немного пугала.  
Запутавшись во всем этом, Билл решил сделать проще - пустить всё на самотёк. Да, это было страшно, пугало до чертиков, только лучше было попробовать. В конце концов, Джеймс сам этого хотел.  
Кивнув самому себе, Билл вышел из своих мыслей и пошёл на площадку. О последствиях он будет думать позже.  
Сегодня Джеймс не особо был задействован в съемках. Им вообще оставалось отснять не так много сцен. Буквально пара дней и всё. Осознание этого не пугало, но вводило в легкий ступор. А если он всё-таки влипнет в это болото? Если не сможет избавиться от мыслей о Билле? Что тогда?  
Джеймс не знал. Он сильно надеялся, что как только они разъедутся по домам, его отпустит. И это было бы просто прекрасно. Однако мысль, посетившая Джеймса во время уборки, теперь не давала покоя. Он пытался запихнуть ее подальше, чтоб не заморачиваться, но она упорно возникала в голове. Оставалось лишь дождаться вечера, чтоб понять, как всё обернётся.  
И эта часть плана была самой тяжелой. Джеймс отвлекался, коверкал реплики, получая за это тумаки от МакЭвоя. Пару раз он видел, что Билл хочет что-то сказать, но не решался. В итоге целый день они провели порознь. Наверное это было к лучшему. Им обоим надо было обдумать происходящее. Может даже понять, что ничего не нужно, отменить свидание...  
Мысль, что Билл и правда мог передумать, напугала Джеймса. Он столько ждал этого момента, что уже был не согласен пойти на попятную. Конечно, он бы не стал заставлять Билла передумать, но на его состояние это сильно повлияло бы.  
Как только съемки завершились, Джеймс ураганом побежал к трейлеру, чтоб отдать реквизит. Он вообще не знал, что будет делать вечером, не думал об этом. Нагуглить уже не получалось.  
⁃ Идём?  
Джеймс вздрогнул. Черт. Черт. Черт.  
⁃ Куда хочешь? Да и цветов нет, - он улыбнулся, смотря на расслабленное лицо Билла.  
⁃ Ко мне хочу.  
Рэнсон опешил. Такого поворота он не ожидал.  
⁃ Вот так сразу? Что, не терпится уже? - Хейдер схватил его за рукав рубашки и потащил за угол, чтоб никто не услышал.  
⁃ Да, так сразу. И чем больше ты будешь болтать, тем больше шансов, что я откажусь. Понял?  
Джеймс кивнул, скрывая нервную, но довольную улыбку.  
До номера они шли молча. Билл чуть впереди, поэтому Джеймс не мог рассмотреть его лицо, но в плечах читалось напряжение. Это было понятно. В конце концов, он говорил, что ничем таким не занимался. Ничего. Ему ничего сложного не предстояло делать. Джеймсу придётся взять всё в свои руки.  
В номере Билла был порядок, в отличие от номера Джеймса. Сумки убраны в шкаф, халат висел на спинке кресла.  
Хейдер включил свет, но не общий, а прикроватную лампу.  
⁃ Что, любишь трахаться в темноте? - Джеймс не удержался от нервного смешка.  
Билл хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
⁃ Знаешь, я тут подумал, что... мы типа без кое-чего не справимся. Может, мне лучше стоит пойти к себе, я бы принёс...  
⁃ Ну так-то я тоже без дела не сидел. Так что... не надо...  
Джеймс удивлённо посмотрел на Билла. Тот был абсолютно серьёзен. Он полез в одну из сумок и достал оттуда пакет, показывая содержимое. Смазка и презервативы.  
⁃ Оу... Круто. Да, молодец. Тогда... предлагаю принять душ и потом получать удовольствие.  
Стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, Рэнсон пошёл в ванную. Опять же при этом на Билла смотреть не отважился.  
А нервы шалили. Вот оно - исполнение желания. Прям тут. Однако Джеймс нервничал сильнее, чем перед первым сексом вообще. Не сказать, что он его помнил, но нервничал тогда точно меньше.  
«Не облажайся, обмудок».  
Джеймс разделся, кинув одежду на пол, встал в кабинку и включил воду. Мысли метались в голове. Сосредоточиться было сложно.  
«Если ты лажанешь, я до конца жизни буду это помнить. Упустить подобный шанс просто кощунство по отношению к себе».  
Билл слышал, как течёт вода, и не мог сидеть на месте. Изначально ему казалось хорошей идеей сразу пойти в номер, сейчас же он поменял мнение. Только вот уже вряд ли получится отказаться. Ему хотелось этого, а страх... страх всего лишь небольшое препятствие. Как иногда наступает мандраж перед выходом на сцену или интервью, так же было и здесь. Всего лишь надо не обращать на это внимание. Билл же научился это делать? Почему тогда здесь не поступить так же?  
Он упустил момент, когда вода остановилась. Поэтому стоящий в одном полотенце на пороге комнаты Джеймс стал шоком. Билл проследил взглядом за несколькими струйками воды, ползущими вниз, и облизнул нижнюю губу. Джеймс же решил действовать. Он устроился на коленях Хейдера, одной рукой обнимая того за шею. Губы касались мочки уха, дыхание обжигало.  
⁃ Может, я бы к тебе присоединился, но, думаю, тебе стоит побыть одному. Не нервничай, уж кто сегодня будет в плюсе, так это ты, - Джеймс подмигнул и соскочил с колен, придерживая полотенце.  
Билл, выдохнув, пошёл в ванную. Мыслей в голове не было. Только какая-то звенящая успокаивающая пустота. Билл постарался сосредоточиться на ней и только после этого начал раздеваться.  
Всё это он делал скорее автоматически. Включил воду, постоял под душем, вытерся, а потом замер. Когда он выйдет за дверь, пути назад точно не будет. Билл выдохнул, обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и открыл дверь. Джеймс лежал на кровати, что-то смотря в телефоне.  
Как только дверь открылась, Рэнсон перевёл взгляд на Билла.  
⁃ М, чистенький теперь? Хорошо... - он отложил телефон, но полотенце пока не снимал. - Не стесняйся, садись.  
Билл последовал совету, сел, не спуская глаз с Джеймса.  
⁃ Что теперь? Я...  
⁃ Ты думаешь, между мужчинами это происходит как-то иначе? А вот и нет. Тут тоже нужна ласка... - сказав это, Джеймс откинул полотенце куда-то в сторону и юрко устроился на коленях Билла.  
Рэнсон целовал его. Изначально едва касаясь губами скул, висков, подбородка. Это помогло Биллу немного расслабиться. Он даже обхватил Джеймса руками, привлекая ближе к себе.  
Тем временем Рэнсон опускался ниже, переходя на шею, ключицы и грудь. Билл задышал чаще, прикрыл глаза. У Джеймса отлично получалось. Его губы помогали расслабиться. И только Хейдер успел об этом подумать, как Джеймс оказался перед ним на полу меж разведённых ног.  
⁃ Чт-?!  
⁃ Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Билл не успел ничего сказать, как губы Джеймса коснулись головки члена. По телу прошла дрожь удовольствия. Билл застонал, прикусывая губу. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но уж слишком завораживало его эта картина.  
Изначально Джеймс делал всё медленно, словно желая растянуть удовольствие. Неспешно брал на всю длину, помогал себе руками. Он ориентировался только на реакцию Билла, практически по новой воскрешая в памяти техники отсоса.  
А Билл уже не мог держаться. Он стонал в голос, не спуская глаз с Джеймса. Тот, кажется, тоже кайфовал. По крайней мере Хейдеру так казалось.  
Неожиданно всё прекратилось. Джеймс поднялся с пола и нежно провёл рукой по лицу Билла.  
⁃ Готов к продолжению?  
Тот кивнул, лишь немного придя в себя. Возбуждение сбивало мысли в кучу, метало их по голове, не давая разобраться в происходящем.  
⁃ Хорошо. Мне понадобится твоя помощь, договорились?  
Билл снова кивнул. Джеймс полез в пакет за смазкой. Сердце громыхало в груди, пытаясь пробить рёбра. Он очень хотел того, чтоб Билл взял его. Грубо, не думая ни о чем, но всё-таки приходилось как-то сдерживаться.  
Рэнсон взял тюбик и подвинулся к Биллу.  
⁃ Смотри, не знаю, была у тебя практика или нет, но я подскажу, если что. Меня  
надо подготовить, иначе будет больно. Тебе в том числе. Дай руку, - Хейдер протянул раскрытую ладонь Джеймсу. - Сейчас я смажу ее, а потом скажу, что делать дальше.  
Едва сдерживая дрожь в руках, Джеймс сделал, как и сказал, после добавил смазку и себе на руку. А таких случаях ее много не бывает, уж он-то знает. Смазав проход, Джеймс посмотрел на Билла. Тот словно закаменел.  
⁃ Смотри, мне нужно, чтоб ты аккуратно и не быстро начал меня растягивать. Одним пальцем, потом двумя. Я сам скажу, когда будет достаточно. Главное, слушай меня.  
Билл кивнул, но выглядел всё равно так, словно связь с реальностью потерял. Джеймса это волновало. Если он не сумеет расслабиться, то не получит удовольствие или просто не почувствует ничего.  
⁃ Аккуратно. Делай всё аккуратно, - взяв руку Билла в свою, Джеймс слегка  
встряхнул ее и положил на свою ягодицу. - Изначально один палец, я скажу, когда можно добавить второй. Понял?  
Билл кивнул и даже немного ожил. Он ввёл в Джеймса один палец, немного подождал и начал им двигать. Оглаживал стенки, почти полностью доставал и медленно вводил снова.  
Рэнсон выдохнул, немного расслабляясь. Получается не так плохо, как могло бы. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтоб увидеть лицо Билла. Сосредоточенное, напряженное, но уже не такое отвлечённое.  
⁃ Хорошо, продолжай.  
Хейдер кивнул, даже немного улыбнулся, и как только Джеймс отвернулся, то ли намеренно (что вряд ли), то ли случайно, задел простату. Джеймс всхлипнул.  
⁃ Ты в порядке?! Я сделал что-то не так?!  
Билл остановился, вызвав недовольный стон Рэнсона.  
⁃ Ты сделал отлично. Продолжай. Можешь... добавить второй палец, но аккуратно.  
Послышалось глухое «угу», и Билл сразу же последовал совету. Чуть резковато, но Джеймс промолчал. Ему, черт подери, такое нравилось.  
Билл продолжал также медленно, как и до этого. Не торопясь настолько, будто у них впереди не одна ночь, а тысяча и одна. Это было одновременно хорошо и плохо, потому что терпение Джеймса начинало заканчиваться с каждым неспешным движением. Хотелось ощутить Билла в себе полностью. По-настоящему.  
Во второй раз, как показалось Джеймсу, Билл дотронулся до простаты намеренно. Он даже не убрал палец, продолжая ее массировать. Рэнсон развёл колени шире и застонал в голос, не в силах себя сдерживать.  
⁃ Блять, Билл... если ты продолжишь, я кончу от пальцев, а я... так не... хочу. Блять... к черту! Трахни меня уже. Бери смазку, резинку и трахни меня нормально!  
Ответа не последовало. Билл ещё пару секунд массировал простату, потом достал пальцы.  
⁃ Ты уверен, что хватит?  
⁃ Я вчера готовился, так что да. Всё будет нормально, если не сильно торопиться, - Джеймс едва привёл дыхание в порядок насколько это было возможно. - Пожалуйста, трахни меня...  
Билл кивнул и пошёл к пакету. Презервативы лежали там. Только сейчас Джеймс обратил внимание на то, что тот уже без полотенца. Хотелось засмеяться. Размеры резинового друга были практически такими же, как у Билла, чутка больше.  
⁃ Красивый член.  
⁃ Что? - Билл замер, словно испугался этой фразы.  
⁃ Член красивый. Мне такие нравятся.  
Хейдер промолчал, косо глянув на Джеймса.  
Билл, надев презерватив, встал позади Рэнсона. Добавил смазки, кажется, даже больше, чем надо, и начал входить. Очень и очень и очень медленно. Настолько медленно, что Джеймсу показалось, будто его пытают. Однако так он не испытывал дискомфорта.  
Билл вошёл на всю длину и замер. Джеймсу хотелось скрести ногтями по простыне, настолько хотелось, чтоб Хейдер начал двигаться.  
⁃ Тебе что, зелёный свет включить? Или ты решил меня убить ожиданием?  
⁃ Нет. Просто... непривычно.  
А было и правда непривычно. Билл не являлся фанатом догги стайл, поэтому не практиковал такую позу. Сейчас же для него это было новинкой.  
⁃ Просто блять двигайся. Иначе я реально сдохну. Пожалуйста, Билл.  
То ли умоляющий тон послужил спусковым крючком, то ли собственное имя из чужих уст в подобной ситуации, но у Билла будто сорвало крышу. Он вышел полностью из Джеймса, потом вошёл, и начал двигаться, ускоряясь с каждой минутой.  
Джеймс стонал, комкая в руках простыню. Он знал, что с партнером всё ощущается иначе, но уже забыл, насколько разные ощущения.  
⁃ Быстрей.  
⁃ А тебе не будет больно?  
⁃ Плевать. Быстрее, Билл, - Джеймс упёрся лбом в матрас, чувствуя, что Хейдер начал ускоряться.  
Было очень хорошо. Хотелось растянуть мгновение на вечность, но тело решило иначе. Джеймс почувствовал, что скоро кончит.  
⁃ Билл... я почти... ещё, - после этих слов он почувствовал руку на затылке, вдавливающую в матрас. Пальцы жестко схватили за волосы, отчего Джеймс не сдержал гортанный стон.  
Буквально через пару толчков, он кончил. На удивление, Билл тоже. С трудом дыша, Джеймс перекатился на бок. По всему телу растеклось удовольствие. Ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо. А когда Билл лёг сзади, обхватывая одной рукой, Джеймсу захотелось умереть. От счастья. Впервые за долгое время.  
⁃ Ты блять... для первого раза это было охуенно. Да...  
Билл не ответил. Его ладонь едва заметно гладила живот и грудь Рэнсона.  
⁃ Не думал, что у меня получится... Я... это было так странно. Но, могу сказать, что мне понравилось.  
⁃ Я же говорил, что ты точно останешься в плюсе, - Джеймс улыбнулся, наслаждаясь моментом. Надо было идти в душ, одеваться и уходить в свой номер, но не было ни сил, ни желания для этого. Он очень хотел, чтоб Билл предложил ему остаться. А тот вроде и не собирался прогонять.  
Рука Хейдера всё ещё гладила тело Джеймса, переходя на бёдра и бока. Периодически задевая ногтями кожу в самых чувствительных местах. Хотя сейчас Джеймс был сплошь чувствительным местом.  
⁃ Если ты продолжишь, то я точно никуда не уйду, и нам придётся повторить.  
⁃ Так не уходи... - голос прозвучал смущенно, просяще. От этой интонации сердце Джеймса ёкнуло. Он повернулся к Биллу и посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот не врал. Он правда хотел, чтоб Джеймс остался.  
⁃ Хорошо, я останусь. Только дай мне сходить в душ.  
Хейдер кивнул, убирая руку.  
Джеймс с трудом на трясущихся ногах сполз с кровати и пошёл в ванную, чтоб хоть слегка ополоснуться. Нега, текущая по телу, не давала думать. Он просто хотел лечь обратно под бок к Биллу и уснуть. Но лучше всё же помыться.  
Рэнсон сделал это максимально быстро, чтоб вернуться в кровать. К моменту, когда он вышел из душа, Билл уже привёл кровать в порядок и даже надел пижамные штаны. В них он выглядел мило, как-то даже по-домашнему.  
⁃ Ты правда хочешь, чтоб я остался?  
Билл кивнул, кидая на кровать плед, которым ее обычно накрывали.  
⁃ Не замёрзнешь под ним?  
⁃ Если такое случится, то заберусь к тебе, - Джеймс улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.  
Он лёг в кровать, накинул плед и стал ждать, когда уложится Билл. Тот лёг вроде рядом, но не касаясь Джеймса. Однако даже это сводило с ума. Это волновало сильнее, чем требовалось.  
«Это плохой знак... я не должен этого делать...»  
Что именно он не должен делать, Джеймс додумать не успел - провалился в сон неожиданно, вымотанный событиями дня и близостью Билла.  
Утро началось со звонка будильника и чьего-то тела рядом. Джеймс с трудом открыл глаза, чувствуя чужую руку, обхватывающую его поперёк живота. Изначально он испугался, но почти сразу вспомнил вчерашний вечер.  
Он и Билл переспали, а потом Джеймс остался в номере Хейдера. И теперь...  
«Он обнимает меня» - эта мысль приводила в дикий восторг. Джеймс улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать, что он проснулся. Судя по всему, Билл не услышал будильник.  
Джеймс аккуратно взял его руку в свою, не переставая улыбаться.  
⁃ Доброе утро, Джеймс.  
Рэнсон вздрогнул, отпуская руку.  
⁃ Доброе. Выспался? - он отважился повернуться к Биллу, чтобы по лицу попытаться понять, доволен ли он произошедшим или нет. Хейдер выглядел расслабленным, умиротворенным. Будто медитировал.

⁃ Да, было очень... уютно, - голос звучал смущенно. Джеймсу показалось, что Билл даже немного покраснел. Такая реакция была ему по душе.  
⁃ Надо собираться, иначе нас потеряют.  
Билл кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. И руку не убрал.  
⁃ Я... это будет звучать глупо, я уверен, но... дай свой номер телефона. Честно, я не буду надоедать тебе звонками, просто... иногда нужен человек, который... с которым можно поговорить.  
Улыбка сошла с губ Джеймса, хотя внутри он готов был танцевать ламбаду.  
⁃ Ты же помнишь, что у нас ещё будет постпродакшн?  
⁃ Помню, но... если хочешь, можешь не оставлять, я...  
⁃ Записывай, Билли бой. Можешь звонить в любое время дня и ночи. А я... может буду развлекать тебя интимными фото, - Джеймс засмеялся, утыкаясь головой в грудь Билла. Тот обвил его руками, прижимая к себе. Он потянулся за телефоном, трясущимися руками набирая цифры.  
⁃ Спасибо. Я... - Билл молча смотрел на Джеймса, не зная, как продолжить предложение. Вместо него всё сделал Джеймс, мягко целуя в губы.  
⁃ Буду ждать звонка, - он улыбнулся и встал с кровати.  
Впереди их ждали последние дни съёмок, потом - дом, работа, премьеры фильма в разных странах, которые смешаются между собой настолько, что организаторам придётся напоминать город перед выходом. Однако это не пугало. Потому что оба знали, что в какой-то степени они есть у друг друга.


End file.
